marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Howard Stark
|género = Masculino |FDN = 15 de agosto de 1917 |FDM = 16 de diciembre de 1991 |titulo = Director General de Industrias Stark Fundador de S.H.I.E.L.D. |afiliación = (anteriormente) *Proyecto P.E.G.A.S.U.S. |pelicula = Iron Man (fotografía) Iron Man 2 (video) Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers (mencionado) Captain America: The Winter Soldier (mencionado y fotografía) Avengers: Age of Ultron (mencionado) Ant-Man Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming (pintura y mencionado) Avengers: Endgame |serie tv = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (mencionado) Agent Carter (5 episodios) |serie web = WHiH Newsfront (mencionado) |oneshot = Agent Carter |videojuego = Iron Man (mencionado) Captain America: Super Soldier |comic = Iron Man: Security Measures Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! (mencionado) Iron Man 2: Public Identity Captain America: First Vengeance The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week (mencionado) Iron Man 2 Adaptation Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Ant-Man Prelude Captain America: Civil War Prelude (mencionado) Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude (holograma) Avengers: Infinity War Prelude (metraje y flashback) Ant-Man and the Wasp Prelude (flashback) Spider-Man: Far From Home Prelude (mencionado) |actor = John Slattery Dominic Cooper Gerard Sanders |estado = Fallecido }} Howard Anthony Walter Stark fue un inventor, ingeniero, director de cine, empresario y fundador de Industrias Stark. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial trabajó con varios proyectos del gobierno de Estados Unidos, incluyendo el Proyecto Manhattan y el Proyecto Renacimiento. Él ayudó a la Reserva Científica Estratégica en la lucha contra HYDRA. También construyó el segundo escudo del Capitán América, y después de la guerra encontró el Teseracto, que se había perdido en el Océano Atlántico. Un año después del final de la guerra, Howard fue acusado de distribuir armas a los enemigos de Estados Unidos. Él puso a su amiga Margaret Carter a cargo para encontrar pruebas de su inocencia. Finalmente, su nombre fue limpiado cuando se demostró que Johann Fennhoff incriminaba a Stark en un intento de obtener venganza por la Batalla de Finow. Más tarde, fundó Películas Stark mientras ayudaba a Carter en su investigación y entendimiento de la Materia cero. Más adelante en su vida, Howard se casó con una mujer llamada Maria y tuvo un hijo, Anthony. También co-desarrolló el Reactor Arc junto con el desertado científico soviético, Anton Vanko. Stark fue además uno de los miembros fundadores de S.H.I.E.L.D. donde trabajó con Henry Pym. Con el tiempo, Stark se alejó de su hijo, a pesar de seguir importándole, teniendo la esperanza de que él cambiaría el mundo. Cuando se convirtió en una amenaza para HYDRA tras haber logrado crear u obtener el Suero del Súper Soldado, Stark y su esposa fueron asesinados por James Barnes, mejor conocido como el Soldado del Invierno. En 2023, después de descubrir un método para viajar en el tiempo de manera segura por medio del Reino Cuántico, Anthony Stark viajó al año 1970 para robar el Teseracto en el Campamento Lehigh. Allí, Anthony tuvo un encuentro breve con Stark y hablaron sobre la paternidad, permitiéndole a Anthony aprender más sobre lo que su padre realmente sentía por él. Biografía Vida temprana Niñez pobre Howard Stark nació el miércoles 15 de agosto de 1917, en Richford, Nueva York, siendo el hijo de un padre que vendía frutas y una madre que trabajaba como costurera en una fábrica. Mientras crecía en el lado Este de la ciudad de Nueva York, Stark se hizo amigo del futuro gángster Joseph Manfredi. Durante su adolescencia, Stark notó que la sociedad ponía límites al éxito mediante el estatus socioeconómico de las personas, por lo que se volvió alguien egoísta a fin de que solo le importara perseguir sus propios intereses.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Siendo un adulto joven, Stark se había convertido en inventor, hombre de negocios y también en multimillonario, lo cual le dio la posibilidad de asistir a múltiples conferencias internacionales. En una de estas conferencias, Stark conoció al Doctor Abraham Erskine en Ginebra, Suiza en mayo de 1934.Captain America: First Vengeance Segunda Guerra Mundial Reserva Científica Estratégica En 1939, Howard Stark fundó Industrias Stark. Un año más tarde, en Ciro's, Los Ángeles, California, Stark presentó una exhibición centrada en el Vibranio, un extraño metal descubierto por científicos de Industrias Stark en África. Más tarde, Stark se reunió con el coronel Chester Phillips después de ser atacados por asesinos de HYDRA. Stark aceptó unirse a la creada recientemente Reserva Científica Estratégica de Phillips.Captain America: The First Avenger Stark participó en el rescate donde la agente de la SSR, Margaret Carter salvó al Doctor Abraham Erskine del castillo de Johann Schmidt, el jefe a cargo de una de las facciones de los nazis, HYDRA.Captain America: The First Avenger - Escena Eliminada Bajo la guía de Stark, su compañía comenzó a producir aviones para el ejército estadounidense luego del ataque japonés a Pearl Harbor. Tiempo después, sus innovaciones le dieron un lugar en el Proyecto Manhattan. En 1943, Stark estaba en la Exposición Mundial del Mañana, mostrando una nueva tecnología que permitía a los autos volar, sin embargo, la tecnología en ese entonces no era avanzada, lo que causó que el auto se cayera al suelo. Entre la audiencia de dicha exposición se encontraba Steven Rogers y James Buchanan Barnes en una cita doble junto a Connie y Bonnie. Secretamente, Stark estaba trabajando con los Aliados para ayudar en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, realizando múltiples experimentos para ellos y creando armas. Stark besa una mujer.png|Stark coquetea con su asistente. Stark narra su invento.png|Stark narra una introducción de su automóvil volador. Howard Stark auto volador.png|Stark presenta su invento. Stark sonrie al publico.png|Stark le sonríe al público. Proyecto Renacimiento Howard Stark fue parte fundamental del Proyecto Renacimiento, un proyecto llevado a cabo por la Reserva Científica Estratégica para convertir a Steven Rogers en el primer Súper Soldado del ejército de los Estados Unidos. Cuando el Doctor Abraham Erskine preguntó si estaban listos para iniciar el experimento, Stark confirmó que todo estaba en orden, aunque advirtió que probablemente causarían un corte de electricidad en gran parte de la ciudad. Stark y Erskine comenzaron el procedimiento ubicando a Rogers dentro de la cámara de Rayos Vita, la cual Stark construyó para saturar a Rogers con Radiación Vita, y después le inyectaron al mismo el Suero del Súper Soldado creado por Erskine. Una vez que Erskine relató un discurso ante Chester Phillips y el resto de la audiencia presente, Stark inició el proceso. Mientras estaba siendo afectado por la radiación, Rogers comenzó a gritar de dolor, lo que hizo que Margaret Carter ordenara a Stark detener apagar los sistemas, pero Rogers insistió en que continuaran. A pesar del riesgo de que Rogers falleciera en ese momento, Stark siguió sus órdenes y elevó la energía a su máxima potencia. Cuando las máquina se apagaron, Rogers salió de la cápsula con un cuerpo completamente mejorado, para sorpresa de Stark y los demás presentes. Mientras todos celebraban la victoria, Erskine fue asesinado por Heinz Kruger. Rogers persiguió al asesino por las calles de la ciudad pero cuando lo atrapó, éste se suicidó con una píldora de cianuro, revelando que era un agente de HYDRA. Stark examinó el submarino que Kruger había intentado huír y afirmó que la tecnología de HYDRA era mucho más avanzada que la tecnología de los Aliados. Con la muerte de Erskine, la fórmula del Suero del Súper Soldado se perdió para siempre. Se tomaron doce muestras de la sangre de Rogers y sólo una de ellas fue entregada a Stark. Howard listo para comenzar con el procedimiento.png|Stark se prepara para experimentar con Rogers. Stark transforma a Rogers.png|Stark durante el procedimiento. Stark sostiene a Rogers.png|Stark se soprende con la transformación de Rogers. Stark abre un avion de HYDRA.png|Stark analiza el vehículo de Kruger. Trabajando con Steven Rogers En lugar de desempeñarse como soldado, Steven Rogers fue utilizado para patrocinar al ejército e infundir paz y esperanza. Poco antes de una de sus presentaciones en Italia, muchos soldados fueron capturados por HYDRA. Margaret Carter le pidió a Stark llevar a Rogers a una fábrica de HYDRA en Austria y él aceptó la propuesta. Mientras volaban a su destino, Stark le preguntó a Carter si quería acompañarlo a comer fondue; al oir este comentaario, Rogers pensó ambos tenían una aventura. Acto seguido, Rogers saltó del avión y completó su misión, ayudando a todos los soldados aliados a escapar. Tras dejar a Rogers, el avión de Stark comenzó a ser atacado y éste tuvo que realizar maniobras para evadir los bombardeos. Una vez que Rogers regresó de la misión, Stark se estacionó en una base secreta de la Reserva Científica Estratégica y se reunió con él, Rogers le dió una pieza de tecnología de HYDRA asegurando que era un arma muy peligrosa, Stark aceptó examinar la pieza cuestionando si era tan peligrosa como Rogers decía. Al entrar a la base, ambos fueron recibidos por Chester Phillips, quien felicitó a Rogers por humillar al Senador Brandt al no presentarse en la ceremonia de condecoración. Más tarde, Stark se enteró de que Rogers estaba celoso de él por tener un supuesto romance con Carter, así que le explicó a Rogers que el fondue en realidad era pan con queso derretido. Acto seguido, Stark aseguró que en lugar de pensar demasiado en mujeres, prefería concentrarse en el trabajo, el cual constaba en mantener a Rogers y su equipo con vida durante la próxima misión contra Johann Schmidt. Stark mostró a Rogers un amplia gama de escudos diseñados por él, dado que el escudo anterior había sido dañado por Schmidt. Rogers escogió un prototipo de escudo hecho de Vibranio; mientras Rogers lo probaba, Stark comentó que estaba hecho del metal más raro en la Tierra y que no habían más muestras de el mismo en ninguna otra parte, por lo que no podían fabricar más escudos del mismo material. Carter llegó al taller de Stark y le disparó a Rogers cuatro veces para probar la resistencia del escudo, así demostrando que sí funcionaba y dejando en evidencia el estar molesta con él. Mientras ambos veían a Carter marcharse, Rogers le entregó a Stark una hoja con sus ideas para el uniforme que utilizaría. Stark en el avion hablando.png|Stark pilotando un avión. Stark y Rogers en el taller.png|Stark conversa con Rogers antes de elegir un escudo. Stark y Rogers hablando del escudo.png|Stark le enseña a Rogers la composición del escudo de Vibranio. Rogers y Stark ven a Carter.png|Stark y Rogers ven a Carter salir del taller. Examinando el Teseracto Howard Stark y se equipo de científicos se encargaron de examinar la fuente de poder del arma que Steven Rogers le había entregado, intentando descubrir su potencial y su origen. Mientras realizaba su experimento, el asistente de Stark tomaba notas sobre las firmas de energía del dispositivo emanaba. En un momento, Stark sintió que dicho dispositivo no era tan hostil como Rogers le había advertido y comentó la falta de comprensión científica que él tenía, mientras seguía examinándolo. Finalmente, Stark concluyó que la energía que irradiaba el artefacto era inofensiva y que Rogers habría exagerado sobre su poder. Estando confiado, Stark intentó desensamblar el dispositivo, sin embargo, apenas interfirió la estructura, éste explotó inesperadamente destruyendo el vidrio del contenedor donde estaba y a la vez, Stark salió expulsado hacia atrás. Desorientado debido a que se había caído, Stark le ordenó a su asistente irónicamente que anotara la inesperada reacción del objeto. Posteriormente, Stark continuó estudiando cómo controlar el nuevo poder proveniente de HYDRA. Stark analiza un artefacto.png|Stark analiza el artefacto que Rogers le robó a HYDRA. Stark con su colega.png|Stark bromea con su colega. Stark se cae.png|Stark sale expulsado por una reacción del artefacto. Stark pide que anoten algo.png|Stark se convence de la energía del Teseracto. Batalla de Finow En 1944, el general John McGinnis del Ejército de los Estados Unidos le solicitó a Howard Stark diseñar un gas para mantener a los soldados despiertos durante días. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, los experimentos de Stark fracasaron y el producto final se llamó Aceite de Medianoche, el cual causó síntomas similares a la falta de sueño, ira, alucinaciones y psicosis. Temiendo el daño que le causaría a los soldados la utilización de su invento, Stark decidió no entregarlo a las Fuerzas Armadas. Tras sentirse decepcionado, McGinnis allanó el laboratorio de Stark y robó el gas para que sus soldados lo utilizaran contra las tropas soviéticas en Finow. Cuando esto ocurrió, el gas hizo que los soldados afectados adoptaran un comportamiento salvaje y agresivo, por lo que se masacraron entre ellos mismos. Al día siguiente, Stark llegó a Finow y fue testigo del desastre que McGinnis había causado.Agent Carter: 1.08: Valediction Stark regresó angustiado a Estados Unidos y creó una bóveda secreta en su mansión, en la cual escondió todos los inventos que él consideraba peligrosos.Agent Carter: 1.06: A Sin to Err Ataque al cuartel general de HYDRA Cuando Steven Rogers capturó con éxito al científico de HYDRA, Arnim Zola, los Aliados se enteraron de los planes de Johann Schmidt para atacar a los Estados Unidos y al resto del mundo. Howard Stark se unió a Rogers y los Comandos Aulladores mientras Chester Phillips discutía su plan para la misión, señalando lo que estaba en riesgo si Schmidt tenía éxito en su plan. Rogers ideó un plan para atacar la base de HYDRA él solo y luego se le unió el resto del ejército estadounidense. Perdiendo a Steven Rogers En marzo de 1945, Steven Rogers estrelló la Valquiria en el océano para salvar a las principales capitales del mundo de ser devastadas. Howard Stark no se rindió en buscar a su amigo y realizó múltiples expediciones en el océano para encontrarlo. Un mes más tarde, Margaret Carter dirigió un equipo formado por Timothy Dugan y James Morita a la Instalación de Investigación Número 4 de HYDRA, donde Werner Reinhardt y sus soldados fueron arrestados. Los objetos confiscados allí, incluido el Obelisco, fueron enviados a Stark para ser estudiados. Mientras estaba allí, Carter sintió la necesidad de una organización que protegiera a las personas de tecnología peligrosa y también para monitorear las actividades ilegales de científicos como Howard Stark.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Según Carter, en mayo de 1945, cuando la Alemania nazi se rindió, Stark intentó besarla para celebrar la victoria, y ella lo arrojó al Río Támesis. Como no sabía nadar, un grupo de buzos tuvieron que sacarlo para que no se ahogara.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Poco después del Día de la Victoria en Europa, Stark lideró una expedición más en busca de Rogers, pero sólo encontró el Teseracto en el fondo del océano. Stark intentó descubrir cómo funcionaba el objeto, pero tuvo resultados poco útiles. Stark dirige la busqueda.png|Stark dirige la búsqueda de Rogers. Stark encuentra el Teseracto.png|Stark encuentra el Teseracto. Stark ordena cambiar de lugar.png|Stark ordena cambiar de cuadrante. Stark insiste en buscar a Rogers.png|Stark ordena seguir buscando a Rogers. Última tarea Después de la desaparición de Steven Rogers, Howard Stark se unió al Proyecto Manhattan y ayudó a los científicos aliados a construir la primera bomba atómica. Esta nueva arma se usó contra las ciudades japonesas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, lo que obligó al gobierno militarista japonés a rendirse, poniendo fín a la Segunda Guerra Mundial.Iron Man Vida posguerra Estilo Playboy Con la guerra terminada, Howard Stark comenzó a disfrutar su estilo de vida, saliendo con muchas mujeres famosas, actrices y demás, con las cuales se acostaba y al día siguiente, su mayormodmo Edwin Jarvis les daba a cada una un brazalete especial como regalo de despedida para recordar su aventura juntos. A pesar de que Stark continuó inventando nuevos artefactos para usarlos en situaciones domésticas, estos acababan funcionando también como armas; un ejemplo claro fue el Constrictor, el cual era capaz de romper huesos humanos cuando su propósito original era realizar masajes. En diciembre de 1945, Stark salió con Ida Emke y trató de impresionarla invitándola a su mansión y a uno de sus almacenes para demostrar sus lujos. Allí ambos conocieron una avioneta que él tenía y también le mostró a Emke su bóveda secreta. Los dos disfrutaron de la compañía del otro el fin de semana antes de que Stark le hiciera a Jarvis darle un brazalete como el tradicional regalo de despedida. En enero de 1946, Stark intentó comprar la Roxxon Oil Corporation a su amigo Hugh Jones; sin embargo, la amistad y el trato terminaron cuando Stark tuvo un romance con la esposa de Jones, convirtiendo a los amigos en rivales de negocios.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Howard Stark en blanco y negro.png|Stark aparece en televisión. Stark saliendo con dos chicas.png|Stark saliendo con sus amantes. Stark con una chica en un bote.png|Stark con una amante en un bote. Stark coqueteando con Underwood.png|Stark durante su noche con Emke. Fugitivo Al regresar de sus vacaciones en Mónaco, Howard Stark descubrió que alguien había hecho un agujero en la bóveda de su mansión. Al revisar el lugar, Stark descubrió que sus inventos, la fórmula del Nitrameno y muchas otros objetos peligrosos no estaban. Esto puso en espera los planes que Stark tenía para fundar S.H.I.E.L.D. Poco después del robo, los inventos robados aparecieron a la venta en varios mercados negros a lo largo del mundo, por lo que Stark fue citado para declarar en el Congreso. Durante las audiencias dirigidas por el Senador Webster para determinar si Stark había traicionado a los Estados Unidos, Stark se defendió de sus acusaciones y al mismo tiempo, se burló de quienes lo interrogaban, haciendo comentarios obscenos para ridiculizarlos. Creyendo que nunca podría convencer al gobierno de su inocencia, Stark decidió escapar al extranjero para evitar ser arrestado y recuperar lo que le habían robado en el mismo viaje. Horas antes de marcharse, Stark se reunió con Margaret Carter y le encargó recuperar sus armas y la fórmula de Nitrameno antes de que esta cayera en las manos equivocadas. A pesar de que Carter no estuvo muy de acuerdo, Stark le aseguró que Edwin Jarvis, su mayordomo, le ayudaría en lo que fuera necesario durante sus misiones y que él le sería totalmente leal a ella. Stark le agradeció a Carter su ayuda por adelantado y abandonó la ciudad de Nueva York en un bote. La ausencia de Stark en las audiencias hicieron evidente su escape, por lo que fue tildado como traidor y fugitivo, quedando en la lista de los más buscados por la Reserva Científica Estratégica. Howard Stark declarando.png|Stark declarando en el Capitolio. Howard Stark saludando a Carter.png|Stark se reune con Carter. Cartes y Stark abrazados.png|Stark se despide de Carter. Stark conduciendo su bote en Nueva York.png|Stark inicia su escape de Estados Unidos. Regreso a Estados Unidos Howard Stark le pagó al contrabandista Otto Mink una suma considerable para regresar del extranjero y acordó ser recogido por Margaret Carter y Edwin Jarvis en un depósito de contenedores. Los hombres de Mink intentaron obligar Jarvis a pagar más de lo acordado; sin embargo, fueron noqueados por Carter y Stark. De camino al Penthouse de Howard Stark, Carter descubrió que varios colegas de la Reserva Científica Estratégica estaban vigilando la la entrada del edificio, por lo que Jarvis se vio oblgiado a tomar vías alternas para evitar ser vistos. Al no tener a dónde ir, Carter se vio obligada a llevar a Stark al Hotel Griffith, donde vivía y donde aparentemente Stark ya había estado, debido a que conocía a Miriam Fry. Al infiltrarse en el hotel, Carter le pidió a Stark subir hacia la habitación utilizando un montaplatos, a pesar de que éste se negó argumentando que era claustrofóbico. Apenas Carter cerró el transportador en que Stark estaba, Fry llegó y comenzó a dudar de las intenciones de Carter. Al llegar al piso correcto, Stark salió del montacargas y se metió en la habitación de una inquilina llamada Lorraine, con quien pasó un rato. Carter golpeó la puerta de la habitación y Stark se fue con ella tras asegurarle a Lorraine que Carter era su prima. Estando enfadada con Stark, Carter lo empujó hacia su habitación para que estuviera tranquilo. Stark prometió quedarse sólo tres días en el Hotel antes de volar a Río de Janeiro, pero primero le pidió a Carter investigar la Oficina de la Reserva Científica Estratégica para saber cuáles de sus inventos ya habían sido recuperados. Cuando Carter preguntó porqué Jarvis no le había encomendado esa tarea antes, Stark respondió que la razón era que Jarvis no tenía una Cámara Pluma, la cual él reveló con orgullo. Stark le explicó cómo se usaba para que ella fotografiara los inventos que la SSR tenía. Stark de regreso en EEUU.png|Stark de regreso en Estados Unidos. Stark en el Hotel Griffith.png|Stark infiltrado en el Hotel Griffith. Stark con Lorraine y Carter en el hotel.png|Stark tras pasar un momento con Lorraine. Howard Stark mostrando su pluma-camara.png|Stark le muestra a Carter su Cámara Pluma. Confrontado por Margaret Carter Cuando Margaret Carter regresó de la misión encomendada por Stark, juntos miraron las imágenes del laboratorio, incluyendo algunas fotos anteriores que Stark había tomado de una amante anterior. Stark señaló una fotografía del Botón Blitzkrieg, un dispositivo con forma de esfera que contenía la última muestra de sangre de Steven Rogers, la cual Stark planeaba usar para crear antídotos de enfermedades. Sabiendo que Carter no lo entendería, Stark le dijo que se trataba de un artefacto inestable con la capacidad de cortar la energía eléctrica de una ciudad entera de forma permanente, advirtiéndole a Carter que solo él podría desactivarlo de forma segura. Cuando Carter regresó al Hotel Griffith, confrontó a Stark ya sabiendo lo que el Botón contenía realmente y lo obligó a confesarlo a pesar de que él intentó evadir sus preguntas. Cuando Stark confirmó que el contenido era la sangre de Rogers, Carter lo golpeó y lo reprendió por intentar usar algo de su amigo para beneficio personal. Stark trató de defenderse, afirmando que debido a su historial familiar, mintió para protegerse a sí mismo y a los demás de la verdad, e insistió en que la sangre de Rogers podía usarse para muchas cosas buenas, manteniendo vivo su legado. Aceptando que no debería haberle mentido, Stark se disculpó, pero Carter no aceptó las disculpas, recriminándolo por abusar de la integridad de Rogers para enrriqueserse. Acto seguido, Stark fue expulsado por Carter de su habitación y ella no le devolvió el Botón Blitzkrieg. Sintiéndose culpable por sus acciones al mentirle, Stark hizo que Edwin Jarvis intentara hablar con ella y la hiciera cambiar de parecer, pero como Carter estaba furiosa, lo ignoró al igual que a Stark, quien estaba esperando a Jarvis en un puesto lustrando sus zapatos. Jarvis le aseguró a Stark que siempre le había dado igual pedir disculpas por él, pero recalcó que lo que había hecho ahora, los afectaba a ambos. Poco después de que Jarvis se marchara, un hombre que estaba sentado junto a Stark le pidió que le prestara la sección de deportes del periódico que Stark estaba usando para ocultar su rostro a la policía; cansado y frustrado, Stark le entregó al hombre el periódico entero. Stark y Carter revelando fotos.png|Stark y Carter ven las fotos de la Cámara Pluma. Peggy Carter y Howard Stark en Griffith - 4.png|Stark pide recuperar el Botón Blitzkrieg. Stark excusándose con Carter.png|Stark justificando sus mentiras. Howard Stark y Edwin Jarvis conversando.png|Stark conversa con Jarvis. Rendición ante la SSR Howard Stark y Edwin Jarvis entraron a la Oficina de la Compañía Bell de Nueva York, la cual estaba en ruinas tras que una explosión ocurriera afuera de la ventana. Apenas llegaron al centro de mando, todos los agentes les apuntaron con armas y cuando Daniel Sousa le preguntó cómo había entrado; Stark explicó que como él no había diseñado el sistema de seguridad, para él no fue un reto desactivarlo. Cuando Margaret Carter miro a Stark, él bromeó asegurando saber cuanto lo había extrañado. Stark fue interrogado por Jack Thompson, quien se ofendió por su actitud relajada, recordándole las muertes de Roger Dooley y Ray Krzeminski entre los asesinados en la Masacre en el Cinema Theatre. Stark explicó que Johann Fennhoff estaba usando un dispositivo llamado Aceite de Medianoche que había sido utilizado por el general John McGinnis en la batalla de Finow. Él les contó a los agentes cómo había inventado el gas que terminó siendo venenoso, y que McGinnis lo había usado sin permiso en Finow, además de revelar los posibles motivos de la venganza de Fennhoff. El grupo diseñó un plan para que Stark hiciera un anuncio público donde Fennhoff probablemente intentaría matarlo, permitiendo que la SSR lo capturara. Preparándose para su conferencia, Stark le pidió a Jarivs sujetar un espejo mientras él se cortaba los vellos nasales. Stark también habló con Carter sobre el plan, y comnentó que el chaleco antibalas que le habían dado era basura. Aprovechando que Carter estaba ahí, Stark se dio el tiempo para examinar sus invenciones y se horrorizó al ver cómo las habían organizado; él encontró un chaleco antibalas diseñado por él mismo y se lo llevó. Carter insistió en que reconsiderara el plan, pero Stark afirmó que necesitaba redimirse ante ella, ya que la consideraba importante. Antes de irse, Stark robó silenciosamente el Botón Blitzkrieg. Stark y Jarvis en la SSR.png|Stark llega con Jarvis a la oficina. Stark es amenazado por Thompson.png|Stark es interrogado por Thompson. Stark habla de Finow.png|Stark revela lo que pasó en Finow. Stark revisando sus inventos.png|Stark acomoda sus inventos correctamente. La venganza de Fennhoff En su intento de sacar a Johann Fennhoff a la luz para que pudiera ser capturado, Howard Stark y la SSR organizaron una conferencia de prensa presentando a Stark no como un fugitivo, sino como un héroe, asumiendo que Fennhoff se vería obligado a venir e intentaría matarlo. Stark se aseguró de que Jack Thompson diera un largo discurso en el que se mantuviera felicitándolo, para gran molestia de Thompson. Fennhoff no cayó en la trampa; así que ubicó un francotirador en las cercanías de la plataforma donde Stark estaba para dispararle durante la ceremonia. Cuando Stark y Edwin Jarvis intentaron huír del lugar, Stark se subió primero al auto, el cual partió antes de que Jarvis ingresara; sin saber lo que sucedía, Stark descubrió que Fennhoff estaba usando al oficial Pike del Departamento de Policía de la Ciudad de Nueva York como esclavo. Pike rechazó los intentos de soborno de Stark y lo entregó a Fennhoff y Dorothy Underwood, quien mató al oficial cuando ya no les servía. Mientras iban en el auto, Underwood sostuvo a Stark apuntándole con su arma y le recordó su tiempo hacía unos meses, sin embargo, como Stark no la recordó, Underwoood le golpeó la cara. Underwood y Fennhoff llevaron a Stark a uno de sus propios almacenes, el cual Stark le había mostrado a Underwood en su noche juntos, y aún en ese momento, Stark era incapaz de recordarla. Fennhoff explicó su odio por Stark, ya su hermano fue asesinado cuando el Aceite de Medianoche fue esparcido en Finow, y dado que Stark fue su creador, él era el responsable. Stark explicó que no quería que dicho gas fuera esparcido, pero a Fennhoff no le importó, luego hipnotizó a Stark para hacerlo pilotar un avión sobre la celebración del aniversario del Día VE en Times Square, enviándolo con nueve tanques de Aceite de Medianoche, a fín de que el caos destruyera la ciudad de Nueva York. Dentro del avión, Stark fue hipnotizado continuamente por Fennhoff a través de la radio. De repente, Margaret Carter se interpuso y le rogó a Stark regresar a la normalidad. Estando en el trance, Stark reveló que la transformación Steven Rogers en el Capitán América había sido el único aporte verdadero que le había podido dar al mundo, y que ahora se dirigía al lugar de su sacrficio para rescatarlo. Atras del avión de Stark iba Jarvis pilotando otro avión, dispuesto a derribarlo si no se libraba del control mental antes de que llegara a la ciudad. Al mismo tiempo, Carter le pidió a Stark olvidar a Rogers y dejarlo ir para siempre. Las palabras de Carter finalmente tocaron el corazón de Stark, quien volvió a la normalidad y giró el avión de regreso a su almacén. Ya habiendo salvado la ciudad, Stark abrazó a Carter y Jarvis, agradeciéndoles su ayuda antes de que finalmente recordara el nombre de Ida Emke. En forma de agradecimiento, Stark regaló a Carter y a Angie Martinelli una de sus casas para que vivieran de forma cómoda y sin rendir cuentas a nadie. En respuesta al incidente, Stark decidió que no volvería a confiarle sus inventos a nadie, así que inició una demanda legal contra el gobierno de los Estados Unidos para que dichos inventos fueran regresados y posteriormente fueran destruídos bajo su propia supervisión. Jarvis le informó a Stark que el Botón Blitzkrieg se había extraviado cuando fue capturado por Fennhoff, lo que llevó a Stark a creer que la sangre de Rogers se había perdido para siempre. Stark, Jarvis y Thompson en el discurso.png|Stark es declarado inocente. Stark es secuestrado por Underwood.png|Stark es secuestrado por Underwood. Stark pilotando un avión a Nueva York.png|Stark volando hipnotizado hacia Nueva York. Stark reunido con Carter y Jarvis.png|Stark le agradece a Carter haberlo salvado. Películas Stark Al mudarse a Los Ángeles para obtener un contrato de defensa, Stark quedó impresionado por la industria del cine y fundó Películas Stark, su propia compañía de producción cinematográfica. Trayendo a Edwin Jarvis y su esposa, Ana Jarvis con él, Stark centró sus esfuerzos en atraer a los visitantes del lugar mientras compraba animales exóticos, incluido un flamenco mascota al que llamó Bernard Stark, para frustración de Jarvis.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Durante este tiempo, Stark adquirió un automóvil especial, el cual utilizaba para divertirse. Éste vehículo contaba con un botón que ajustaba el asiento del conductor a una posición completamente horizontal, un compartimiento especial para cambiarse de ropa, ventanas con polarización ajustable para mayor privacidad, una botella de champán oculta y como adorno, un espejo en el techo. En el coche también había un localizador, el cual Stark activaba cuando deseaba que Jarvis recuperara el automóvil si él lo dejaba atrás para irse a pasar el resto del día en un lugar más cómodo con alguna amante.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Campaña financiera Para obtener el favor de cualquier funcionario electo, Howard Stark entregó fondos a todos los candidatos; esto le proporcionó entradas para fiestas de campaña y mítines. Stark le dio a Edwin Jarvis dos boletos a su nombre para la campaña de recaudación de fondos que Calvin Chadwick tenía.Agent Carter: 2.06: Life of the Party Materia cero Howard Stark comenzó a dirigir su película basada en el cómic de Kid Colt. Durante el rodaje de un duelo importante, Margaret Carter y Edwin Jarvis interrumpieron la producción accidentalmente al cruzarse en la toma. Stark, frustrado, le ordenó a sus productores ir a almorzar y se acercó a sus amigos. Inicialmente Stark le ofreció a Carter el papel de "moza insolente" en su película, ya que la actriz original había llamado en estado de ebriedad, diciendo que no podría realizar su trabajo. A pesar de esto, Carter rechazó el personaje, comentando que preferíría ser un vaquero; Stark afirmó que no sería una mala idea, pero reconoció que el público no estaba listo para ver a una mujer protagonizar una película. Carter le preguntó si hacer una película basada en un cómic era buena idea, sugiriendo lo terrible que sonaba, pero Stark argumentó que ésta sería en realidad un drama histórico, explicando que Kid Colt era una persona real. Al regresar a su casa en Los Ángeles, Stark vio un cortometraje que mostraba el comportamiento de la Materia cero, que Carter había conseguido. Stark quedó increíblemente impresionado por el descubrimiento y comentó que podría tratarse del mayor descubirmiento del siglo, y después se enteró de que Energía Isodyne estaba tratando de inculpar a Jason Wilkes por un incidente en la que la Materia cero tuvo que ver. Stark analizó un prendedor de solapa que Carter también le trajo y aseguró que la insignia pertenecía al Club Arena, un lugar de recreación que sólo permitía la entrada a hombres ricos y blancos. Jarvis infromó que el Club llevaba años intentando reclutar a Stark, y cuando éste añadió que los rechazaba por no ser sociable, Jarvis le recordó que en realidad se debía a que no aceptaban a mujeres entrar al lugar. Cuando Carter reveló que Dorothy Underwood había intentado robar uno de los prendedores, Stark preguntó quién era ella, sólo para que Jarvis le recordara que dicha mujer lo había secuestrado en Nueva York. Al día siguiente, Stark continuó relajándose y pasó el día junto a varias mujeres hermosas que se reunieron en su piscina, las cuales eran supuestamente asistentes de producción. Carter y Jarvis se encontraron con él para volver a discutir acerca del Club Arena, pero Stark descartó sus planes, ya que no tenía intenciones de ir al lugar. Carter explicó que su plan era colocar micrófonos ocultos en la sala de reuniones para hacer que se incriminaran ellos mismos, pero Stark encontró que eso sería aburrido. Carter, sin embargo, insistió en que el plan le gustaría más de lo que le esperaba y le quitó su bebida para convencerlo de que la siguiera escuchando.Agent Carter: 2.03: Better Angels Stark dirige la película de Kid Colt.png|Stark dirige Kid Colt. Carter, Jarvis y Stark en la película.png|Stark se reúne con Carter y Jarvis. Stark ve el video de Materia cero.png|Stark impresionado por la Materia cero. Stark con gafas de sol en la hacienda.png|Stark discute sobre el Club Arena. Causando caos en el Club Arena Siguiendo el plan de Margaret Carter, Howard Stark y Edwin Jarvis llegaron al Club Arena diciendo que estaban interesados en convertirse en miembros. Stark, sin embargo, se quejó de no obtener un martini y de la falta de algo emocionante. Señalándole a Torrance que el club necesitaba más mujeres, Stark le pidió a Jarvis abrir las puertas y dio la bienvenida a sus asistentes de producción, quienes entraron al club, mientras que Carter se escabulló entre ellas para infiltrarse. Stark tuvo la tarea de asegurarse de que los miembros y el personal del club estuvieran demasiado distraídos por el caos que él y sus damas estaban haciendo, a fín de darle a Carter el tiempo suficiente para implantar sus micrófonos. Stark se molestó porque el martini que pidió no llegó en el tiempo que esperaba, así que Jarvis se acercó al barman para enseñarle cómo hacer la bebida rápidamente. Después, Stark habló con Torrance, diciéndole que en había subestimado su club al pensar que era un poco aburrido, Jarvis le avisó a Stark que ya era hora de irse y éste acabó siendo sincero con Torrance, dejando claro cuánto detestaba al club y prometiendo que nunca regresaría. Acto seguido, se fue con las chicas a seguir disfrutando de la piscina. Stark habla con Torrance.png|Stark conversa con Torrance. Stark recibe a las mujeres en el Club Arena.png|Stark le da la bienvenida a las mujeres. Stark con las chicas en el Club Arena.png|Stark disfruta un momento con las chicas. Stark decide irse del Club Arena.png|Stark decide irse del Club Arena. Trabajando con Jason Wilkes Margaret Carter regresó a la casa de Stark estando asustada, ya que aparentemente se había infectado con Materia cero. Mientras Stark realizaba algunos análisis para escanear el cuerpo de Carter, Daniel Sousa cuestionó cómo y porqué sucedió esto. Stark reveló que Carter estaba más fría que todo lo que la rodeaba, al igual que Jane Scott, Meltzer y Andrew Henry antes de morir. A pesar de que lo siguiente sería morir, Stark aseguró que esto no sucedería, debido a que el campo gravitatorio que la rodeaba estaba impidiendo eso, por lo que los invitó a su laboratorio para seguir trabajando. Stark y Edwin Jarvis recrearon una mezcla química que habían desarrollado para revelar fotografías, con la intención de hacer que Películas Stark fuese situada entre las grandes industrias. Al probar la mezcla química alrededor de Carter, Jason Wilkes apareció, revelando que no había muerto, sino que había desaparecido del espectro visible. Wilkes reveló que cuando intentó robar la Materia cero, Whitney Frost apareció con un arma y trató de quitársela, lo que causó la explosión. Antes de que pudiera revelar algo más, Wilkes desapareció de nuevo, así que Stark se propuso crear más de la misma sustancia para traerlo de vuelta. Stark y Jarvis salieron del laboratorio, y él le dictó a su mayordomo una lista de cosas que necesitaría de la farmacia, y también queso velveeta. Tras finalizar la lista, Stark le indicó a Jarvis que estaba dispuesto a conseguir otro mayordomo para que él pudiera trabajar con Carter a tiempo completo, no obstante, Jarvis aseguró estar conforme con su puesto. Carter llegó y les preguntó si podía ayudar en algo, pero Stark solo pudo prometerle que trabajaría día y noche para salvar a Wilkes, sabiendo cuan importante era para ella. Manteniendo su palabra, Stark se quedó despierto toda la noche tomando café hasta que Wilkes estuvo visible durante un período prolongado de tiempo. Después de la segunda noche de trabajo, Wilkes impresionó a Stark por sus conocimientos, y terminó ganándose un puesto de trabajo en Industrias Stark. Stark decidió ir a Perú para buscar la ayuda de Abner Brody, un antiguo profesor experto en física que podría ayudarle en su trabajo. Stark le informó a Carter que haría el viaje, y aunque ella le recomendó dormir un poco, Stark pensó que podría descansar en el avión. Mientras Stark se preparaba frenéticamente para irse, puso a Wilkes a cargo y le dijo que Jarvis lo ayudaría de cualquier manera que pudiera antes, justo antes de ir a buscar su pasaporte. Carter es escaneada por Stark.png|Stark escanea a Carter. Stark lanza un spray.png|Stark esparce la sustancia química. Stark le hace una propuesta a Jarvis.png|Stark dispuesto a dejar que Jarvis trabaje con Carter. Jason Wilkes y Howard Stark - Better Angels.png|Stark trabaja con Wilkes para solucionar el problema. Deteniendo a Whitney Frost Stark le envió a Margaret Carter un diseño para un Cañón Gamma para ayudarla en su misión contra Whitney Frost; más tarde, él y Edwin Jarvis fueron llamados por Aloysius Samberly para ayudarlo a rescatar a Carter, Jason Wilkes, Jack Thompson y Daniel Sousa de Frost. Stark fue conducido por Jarvis a la instalación de gestión de desechos de Los Ángeles, donde su auto golpeó a Frost, para horror de Stark debido a la reputación de esta como estrella de cine, Jarvis le aseguró que estaría bien. Luego ordenaron a todos que subieran a los autos para escapar. Stark y el resto fueron a la oficina de la Reserva Científica Estratégica para estudiar a Wilkes y formar un plan para detener a Frost. Wilkes describió su experiencia dentro de la grieta de la Materia cero como llena de nada más que oscuridad, para gran molestia de Stark, ya que había esperado algo más interesante que eso. Sin embargo, Wilkes insistió en que la Materia cero era como un cáncer, ya que si Frost le ponía las manos encima, podría usarlo para infectar a todo el planeta. Stark luego confirmó que Wilkes estaba completamente libre de la Materia cero, aunque estaba un poco enfermo antes de bromear acerca de cómo la vida de Carter a menudo estaba siendo amenazada.Agent Carter: 2.10: Hollywood Ending Acuerdo con el Diablo Stark regresó a su mansión. Mientras comía, discutió con Margaret Carter y Jason Wilkes la cantidad de retratos que Stark tenía de sí mismo alrededor de la mansión. Wilkes comentó sobre su plan para construir un nuevo Cañón Gamma, ya que aún causaría que la Materia cero afectara gravemente la Tierra; Stark sugirió que construyeran una unidad de contención para poder estudiarla en mayor detalle en Industrias Stark. Carter lo llamó una idea terrible y claramente egoísta. Cuando Stark se quedó sin mostaza, le gritó a Edwin Jarvis que trajera más. Sin embargo, Jarvis fue detenido por Joseph Manfredi. Pero Stark reveló que se conocían. Manfredi le pidió al grupo que lo ayudara a salvar a Frost de la Materia cero y le dijo a Stark que Frost planeaba abrir otra grieta y Carter ideó un plan para vencer a Frost en su propio plan abriendo la grieta primero y quitándole sus habilidades. Stark sugirió que robaran los planos de Frost, y Carter y Daniel Sousa se fueran con Manfredi para distraer a Frost mientras buscaban su investigación. Una vez que tuvo copias de los planes de Frost, Stark comenzó a estudiarlos junto a Wilkes y Aloysius Samberly en la Agencia Teatral Auerbach. Los tres se dieron cuenta rápidamente de lo que Frost había planeado y progresaron para discutir sobre los derechos de denominación de la máquina. Carter intervino y preguntó si habían hecho un plan; Wilkes respondió que había muchos problemas que solucionar. Carter dijo a los tres que eran brillantes y que resolverían el problema, alejándose y nombrando la máquina ella misma. Stark, Samberly y Wilkes estuvieron de acuerdo en que su idea de nombre era bueno y siguieron trabajando. Mientras todos trabajaron juntos para construir la máquina, Stark trabajó estrechamente con Rose Roberts, coqueteándole mientras le tocaba las manos, para gran molestia de Samberly, quien intentó y no pudo unirse a la conversación. Finalmente, fueron interrumpidos cuando Jack Thompson llegó y le preguntó cómo podía ayudar; Carter le pidió que recolectara las órdenes de la cena, lo cual aceptó debido a su falta de habilidades como científico. Trabajando toda la noche, finalmente construyeron lo que Carter ya había nombrado como el Generador Rift. Stark discute sobre la Materia Cero.png|Stark discute sobre la Materia cero. Stark habla con Joseph Manfredi.png|Stark habla con Joseph Manfredi. Stark discute el nombre de la máquina.png|Stark discute el nombre de la máquina. Stark coquetea con Rose Roberts.png|Stark coquetea con Rose Roberts. Creando el Rift Final A la mañana siguiente, se instaló el Generador Rift en Industrias Stark y discutieron su plan para atraer a Whitney Frost hacia ellos. Una vez que Jason Wilkes había discutido los peligros de su experimento, notando que no podían acercarse demasiado a la grieta por temor a ser absorbido, Howard Stark activó la máquina y causó que la grieta se abriera frente al grupo. Mientras esperaban a que llegara Frost, Stark se divertía jugando golf e intentando lanzar las pelotas en la grieta, resistiéndose a cercarse. Cada vez más frustrado por el hecho de no poder golpear la grieta, Stark le preguntó a Edwin Jarvis qué estaba haciendo mal; Jarvis comentó sobre el hecho de que actualmente estaban frente a lo que él describió como una estafa incomprensible dentro de la trama de su mundo, antes de sugerir que en su lugar use un palo de golf diferente para su siguiente tiro. Finalmente, Daniel Sousa advirtió al grupo que Frost había llegado al lugar y se dirigía hacia la grieta. Stark y Jarvis se colocaron detrás del Cañón Gamma, apuntaron y dispararon a Frost, lo que provocó que la Materia cero fuera separada de su cuerpo y sea succionada por la grieta, mientras ella les pedía que la recuperaran, Margaret Carter, Sousa y Jack Thompson la llevaron en custodia. Sin embargo, Stark se dio cuenta rápidamente de que había un problema con la máquina, ya que no podían cerrar el portal, notando que el cañón todavía se estaba recargando y que la máquina solo podía apagarse acercándose a ella. Stark se ofreció valientemente a cerrarla él mismo, al igual que el resto del grupo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Sousa ya lo estaba haciendo solo. Mientras observaban que Sousa intentaba apagar la máquina a mano, ellos discutieron otros métodos. De repente, la cuerda de Sousa se soltó y el grupo se vio obligado a tirar de él para que la grieta no lo absorbiera. Sin embargo, Jarvis regresó y decidió usar el Hovercar de Stark para colocar el Cañón Gamma dentro de la grieta y detonarlo allí. El plan funcionó y, cuando explotó el automóvil, la grieta se cerró, y Stark informó a Jason Wilkes que sí funcionó, ya que este lo había dudado. Stark abre con éxito la grieta.png|Stark abre con éxito la grieta. Stark jugando golf al lado de la grieta.png|Stark jugando golf al lado de la grieta. Hollywood Ending - Imagen 01.png|Stark le dispara a Whitney Frost con el cañón. Stark intenta salvar la vida de Daniel Sousa.png|Stark intenta salvar la vida de Daniel Sousa. Contratando a Jason Wilkes De vuelta en la Mansión de Howard Stark, Stark y Margaret Carter discutieron acerca de que se le entregara la Materia cero para investigarla en beneficio de la humanidad hasta que Jason Wilkes llegó y se burló de él al respecto. Posteriormente, Stark le reveló a Carter que había decidido contratar a Wilkes para que operara en Industrias Stark para trabajar en un proyecto nuevo y emocionante que se le había ocurrido mientras estaba en Perú. Stark luego le informó a la pareja que se iba a nadar, advirtiéndoles que tenía la intención de hacerlo desnudo. Años posteriores Promoviendo a Margaret Carter En la oficina de la Reserva Científica Estratégica de Nueva York, el agente John Flynn reprendió a Margaret Carter por su insubordinación en el caso del Zodiaco, hasta que sonó el teléfono. Howard Stark informó a Flynn que la exitosa misión de Carter fue más un logro que una hazaña. Stark continuó diciéndo a Flynn que había decidido promover a Carter para que dirigiera S.H.I.E.L.D. junto a él en Washington, D.C. Disfrutando de su incomodidad por dicha orden, Stark le dijo a Flynn que debía informar a Carter que se sentía honrado de traerle la noticia. Estando junto a Timothy Dugan en la piscina de su mansión, Stark utilizó una bata de baño que luego heredaría Anthony Stark. Dugan comenzó a hablar de los bikinis que estaban utilizando unas chicas que Stark tenía en la piscina, preguntandole si él había inventado esa prenda. Stark negó haber creado los bikinis y respondió que los franceses eran los responsables de la moda en ese momento.Agent Carter Stark fundó S.H.I.E.L.D. en 1949, junto a Carter y Chester Phillips. La Reserva Científica Estratégica se reformó como la División Científica de S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds y continuaron trabajando en la investigación de nuevas armas provenientes de HYDRA y del mismo Teseracto.The Avengers One-Shot Agent Carter - Captura 3.png|Stark llama a Flynn. Stark cuelga la llamada tras informar a Flynn sobre sus planes.png|Stark cuelga la llamada tras informar a Flynn sobre sus planes. Stark relajándose con Dugan.png|Stark relajándose con Dugan. Howard Peggy y Colonel Phillips.png|Stark trabajando en la nueva agencia. Proyecto P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Creyendo que la energía dentro del Teseracto sería beneficiosa para la humanidad, Stark fue una pieza clave en la fundación del Proyecto P.E.G.A.S.U.S., una empresa conjunta entre S.H.I.E.L.D., la NASA y la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos para estudiar y aprovechar la energía del Teseracto. Con la investigación en proceso, Stark le cedió con el tiempo la custodia del Teseracto a P.E.G.A.S.U.S. completamente.Captain Marvel Un paso adelante En 1954, Howard Stark creó la Stark Expo, una feria mundial de tecnología donde se presentaría la nueva tecnología del mundo para mostrar un futuro prospero para la humanidad, prometiendo un mundo mejor para todos.Iron Man 2 Stark eventualmente se casó con una mujer llamada Maria.Iron Man 2: Public Identity Él continuó desarrollando armas para las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos y S.H.I.E.L.D. durante la Guerra Fría. Se reunió con varios presidentes estadounidenses, entre ellos, Harry S. Truman, Dwight D. Eisenhower, John F. Kennedy, Lyndon B. Johnson y Richard Nixon. Tiempo después, Stark se hizo socio de Obadiah Stane. Stark co-desarrolló el Reactor Arc con Anton Vanko. Aunque el poder del Reactor Arc era inmenso, Stark lo vio como el trampolín para crear un elemento nuevo y estable que haría que la energía nuclear se vuelva obsoleta. Sin embargo, Vanko vio el proyecto como una forma de enriquecerse y cuando Stark lo descubrió, hizo que Vanko fuera deportado. Durante el arresto de Vanko, Stark lo confrontó por lo que hizo. Vanko dijo que fue por el dinero y que él, entre todas las personas, debería saberlo. Stane consoló a Stark, diciéndole que vuelva a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. Howard Stark IM.png|Stark continúa creando armas para sus aliados. Howard Stark con Obadiah IM.png|Stark con su amigo y socio, Stane. Stark Expo 74.png|Stark dando la bienvenida a la Stark Expo. IM2PI - Howard confronta a Vanko.png|Stark confronta a Vanko. Criando a Anthony Stark En 1970, Maria se encontraba embarazada de su hijo. Durante ese tiempo, S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba trabajando en el Campamento Lehigh, y Stark solía pedirle a Edwin Jarvis que lo recogiera y lo llevara con su esposa. Finalmente, la pareja tuvo a su hijo, al que llamaron Anthony Stark. Pocos años más tarde, Stark estaba trabajando en su oficina cuando un automóvil de juguete cayó sobre su pie. Enojado, Stark regañó a Anthony por perder su tiempo durante los fines de semana en casa. Anthony se fue corriendo y Stark se sintió mal por ser tan estricto con él. Mientras pensaba en esto, Edwin Jarvis se encargó de consolar a Anthony. Stark se sentía limitado por la tecnología de su tiempo y nunca pudo terminar el nuevo elemento que había descubierto, por lo que escondió la estructura atómica del nuevo elemento en la maqueta de la Stark Expo de 1974, y un mensaje para Anthony en una de sus antiguos cortometrajes, afirmando que tenía muchas esperanzas de que él pudiera resolverlo con tecnología moderna, a fín de cambiar el mundo. Howard finalizó dicho video asegurándole a Anthony que él es, y sería siempre su mayor creación. A pesar del afecto que tenía hacia Anthony, Stark aún así seguía siendo estricto con él para convertirlo en alguien digno de manejar todo lo que poseía, pero durante la adolescencia de Anthony él le remarcaba que todavía estaba siendo muy inmaduro. Stark también intentó hablarle de las hazañas de Steven Rogers para impulsarlo a ser una mejor persona, pero esto solo molestaba a Anthony. IM2PI - Stark regaña a Anthony.png|Stark regaña a Anthony por jugar e interrumpirlo en su trabajo. Stark habla de su maqueta.png|Stark le enseña a Anthony el trabajo de su vida. Stark le habla a su hijo.png|Stark le asegura a Anthony que él fue su mejor creación. IM2PI - Stark discute con Anthony.png|Stark piensa que Anthony sigue siendo inmaduro. Trabajando con Henry Pym En 1987, Howard Stark le pidió a Henry Pym su Traje de Ant-Man para que los científicos de S.H.I.E.L.D. pudieran usarlo para detener a los radicales en el Este de Berlín, quienes poseían tecnología de HYDRA. Pym se negó y dijo que él será la única persona que usaría las Partículas Pym, aceptando la misión para sí mismo. Margaret Carter ayudó a Pym a entrenar para la misión. Cuando Pym regresó, informó a Stark y Carter sobre lo que había sucedido durante su estancia en Berlín. Stark intentó prohibir que Pym realizara más operaciones, sin embargo, Pym reiteró que él sería el único que usaría las partículas e insinuó que estaba dispuesto a hacer más misiones para la organización.Ant-Man Prelude Sin embargo, en 1989, Henry Pym anunció su renuncia a la organización ante Stark, Carter y Mitchell Carson, después de haber descubrir que S.H.I.E.L.D. intentaba replicar secretamente las Partículas Pym del Traje de Ant-Man, mostrando su ira al golpear la cabeza de Carson contra una mesa después de que él lo insultara. Stark intentó convencerlo de que se quedara, y señaló que no debía permitir que la muerte de Janet van Dyne arruinara el buen trabajo que había hecho. Pym no escuchó, abandonó el Triskelion y se retiró, prometiendo nunca permitir que nadie obtenga su fórmula mientras estuviese vivo y a la vez, enemistándose para siempre con Stark, quien le aseguró a Carson que Pym no representaba una amenaza, así que decidieron dejarlo ir.Ant-Man Stark es confrontado por Pym.png|Stark es confrontado por Pym. Carter, Carlson y Stark ven a Pym renunciar.png|Stark es testigo de la renuncia de Pym. Stark y Carlson ven a Pym marcharse.png|Stark conversa con Carson acerca de Pym. Howard 1989 habla de Pym.png|Stark asegura que Pym no es una amenaza. Ataque del Soldado del Invierno Durante la Navidad de 1991, Stark y Maria se prepararon para irse durante unos días a vacacionar mientras su hijo, Anthony, se quedaría sólo en casa, aunque Stark se mostró muy desconfiado antes de marcharse y le advirtió a su hijo no quemar la casa durante su ausencia. Stark había logrado recrear el Suero del Súper Soldado, pero desafortunadamente el agente de HYDRA, Vasily Karpov, se había enterado de su éxito y planeó la muerte de la pareja en un falso accidente automovilístico en Long Island. Mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto, un misterioso hombre en motocicleta atacó el automóvil de Stark, quien se estrelló contra un árbol. Stark logró salir del vehículo arrástrandose y pidiendo ayuda para su esposa Maria. Stark reconoció al misterioso sujeto como el Sargento James Buchanan Barnes, un antiguo aliado supuestamente fallecido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Barnes, sin inmutarse golpeó repetidamente el rostro de Stark con su brazo de metal, rompiéndole el cráneo en el proceso. Acto seguido, colocó el cadáver de Stark en el lugar del conductor, haciendo que Stark pareciera haber muerto al golpearse con el volante del automóvil al momento del accidente. Posteriormente, Barnes estranguló a la aterrorizada Maria Stark. Con ambos objetivos fallecidos, Barnes destruyó una cámara de seguridad cercana, robó el Suero del Súper Soldado y se marchó.Captain America: Civil War Tony con Howard y Maria Stark.png|Stark ve a su hijo por útlima vez. Stark suplica por Maria.png|Stark suplica que salven a su esposa. Stark reconoce a Barnes.png|Stark reconoce a Barnes. Bucky asesina a Howard.png|Stark es asesinado por Barnes. Legado Conflictos de Anthony Stark El único hijo de Howard, Anthony Stark heredó Industrias Stark convirtiéndose, a los 21 años, en el Director General más joven de una compañía Fortune 500. Casi veinte años después de convertirse en Director General, Anthony vió el video del mensaje de 1974 y examinó la maqueta de la Expo, ayudándole a descubrir el nuevo elemento, y observó que su padre todavía le estaba enseñando incluso después de haber fallecido hacía casi dos décadas. El nuevo elemento era la clave para un Reactor Arc más seguro y poderoso, que Anthony necesitaba para alimentar el electromagneto que protegía su corazón sin envenenar su sangre. Al crear un Acelerador de Partículas en miniatura en su laboratorio del sótano, Anthony pudo sintetizar el nuevo elemento, actualizar el diseño del Reactor Arc para limpiar su sangre y crear la armadura Mark VI. Steven Rogers estaba feliz por su viejo amigo, quien tuvo una vida exitosa y formó una familia, al ver mucho de él en su hijo, Anthony. Desafortunadamente, Rogers más tarde tendría que luchar contra Anthony después de que descubriera que el amigo de Rogers, James Buchanan Barnes, era el asesino de Howard y Maria. Tras derrotarlo, Rogers abandonó su escudo cuando Anthony aseguró que era pertenencia de Howard, quien lo había construído; Rogers aceptó esto y lo dejó caer por respeto a Howard y Anthony. Howard Stark fue conmemorado en un mural de la Escuela de Ciencia y Tecnología de MidtownSpider-Man: Homecoming y en honor a él una carretera fue bautizada con su nombre, Howard Stark Memorial Parkway, en Long Beach, California. En 2015, Stark fue recordado por WHiH World News como "una de las mentes más brillantes que ayudaron a darle forma al mundo".Google+ Profile/WHiH World News Más adelante, se publicó una biografía sobre él titulada "La vida y los tiempos del industrial Howard Stark".WHIH EXCLUSIVE: Scott Lang Interview Atraco al tiempo Robo de la Gema del Espacio En 2023, Anthony Stark y Steven Rogers viajaron a 1970 y se infiltraron en el Campamento Lehigh en busca del Teseracto y de Partículas Pym. Mientras Rogers se encargó de conseguir las partículas, Anthony ingresó a una de las bodegas subterráneas de S.H.I.E.L.D. y consiguió hacerse con el Teseracto exitosamente. Howard Stark se encontraba en el mismo lugar buscando a Arnim Zola para ir a almorzar, pero se encontró con Anthony casualmente, quien se presentó como un visitante del Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts llamado Howard Potts. Tras notar algo de nerviosismo y palidez en Potts, Stark lo invitó a tomar aire y ambos se dirigieron a la salida. En el elevador, Potts le preguntó a Stark si tenía una cita ese día, viendo que llevaba un ramo de flores y un envase de chucrut; Stark afirmó esos regalos eran para su esposa embarazada, a quien no veía casi nunca por razones de tiempo. Cuando comenzaron a hablar de la paternidad, Potts reveló tener una pequeña hija, a lo que Stark aseguró que le encantaría tener una niña, dado que de esa manera habrían menos posibilidades de tener un hijo tan irresponsable como él lo fue en su juventud.Avengers: Endgame Al salir del elevador, Stark le ofreció a Potts un puesto de trabajo en Industrias Stark, pero éste declinó la oferta justificando que tenía otros planes a futuro.Avengers: Endgame - Escena eliminada Mientras recorrían el lugar, Stark le consultó a Potts cómo había abordado el nacimiento de su hija siendo un padre primerizo, a lo que Potts aseguró que los nervios eran algo común y que tuvo que improvisar todo cuando ella ya había nacido, teniendo como base la crianza que su padre le había dado. Ante esa respuesta, Stark comentó que a pesar de que su hijo aún no nacía, estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por él, demostrando cuan feliz estaba por ser padre. Acto seguido, se reunió con Edwin Jarvis, quien llegó a recogerlo del trabajo. Al despedirse, Stark le dio a Potts un apretón de manos y recibió sorpresivamente un incómodo abrazo, junto con la gratitud de él por el apoyo que le estaba dando actualmente a Estados Unidos. Antes de subirse al automóvil para marcharse, Stark le preguntó a Jarvis si había visto antes a Potts, pero él descartó conocerlo pensando que lo estaba confundiendo con un conocido más. Howard saluda a Anthony.png|Stark conoce y saluda a Howard Potts. Howard y Anthony en el elevador.png|Stark comenta cómo va el embarazo de su esposa. Howard es abrazado por Anthony.png|Stark recibe un abrazo por parte de Potts. Jarvis y Howard en 1970.png|Stark y Jarvis observan a Potts antes de marcharse. Proyectos *Automóvil modificado *Hovercar *Cámara de Rayos Vita *Escudo del Capitán América *Uniforme del Capitán América *Motocicleta del Capitán América *Nitrameno *Constrictor *Botón Blitzkrieg *Electroshocker *Cámara Pluma *Reactor Havoc *Amplificador fotónico *Aceite de Medianoche *Chaleco Térmico Stark *Avión de autopilotaje *Jitterbug *Cañón Gamma *Nuevo elemento de Anthony Stark Relaciones Familia *Padre *Madre *Maria Stark † - Esposa *Anthony Stark † - Hijo *Virginia Potts - Nuera *Morgan Stark - Nieta Aliados *Abner Brody - Profesor *Joseph Manfredi - Amigo *Industrias Stark **Obadiah Stane † - Compañero de negocios *Edwin Jarvis † - Mayordomo *Reserva Científica Estratégica **Abraham Erskine † - Compañero científico y Amigo **Jack Thompson - Aliado situacional **Daniel Sousa *Comandos Aulladores **Steven Rogers / Capitán América - Amigo **Timothy Dugan - Amigo **James Morita † **Gabe Jones **James Montgomery Falsworth † **Jacques Dernier *Hotel Griffith **Miriam Fry *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Chester Phillips † **Margaret Carter † - Amiga **Henry Pym **Janet van Dyne **Mitchell Carson *Arlene French *Jason Wilkes *Joseph Manfredi Enemigos *Roxxon Oil Corporation **Hugh Jones - Antiguo Amigo convertido en Enemigo *Leet Brannis *Otto Mink † *Anton Vanko † - Antiguo compañero de negocios *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt / Red Skull **Arnim Zola † **Vasily Karpov † **James Buchanan Barnes / Soldado del Invierno - Aliado convertido en Asesino *Leviatán **Dorothy Underwood **Johann Fennhoff Apariciones Detrás de escenas *Howard Stark es el único personaje interpretado por tres actores diferentes: Dominic Cooper, John Slattery y Gerard Sanders. *En Avengers: Age of Ultron, cuando Ultrón adquirió su propia conciencia acumulando información, se pudo ver una imagen de Howard Stark, la cual fue creado uniendo los rostros de Dominic Cooper y John Slattery. *En un borrador no utilizando de Iron Man, Howard Stark aparecía con vida, siendo un malvado hombre de negocios, quien sería el villano principal que tomaría la identidad de Máquina de Guerra. *La apariencia y personalidad de Howard Stark en Iron Man 2 se basó en la de Walt Disney, fundador de The Walt Disney Company, la compañía matriz de Marvel Studios y Marvel Entertainment. Trivia *En los cómics, se ha confirmado que Howard Stark ya no es el padre biológico de Anthony Stark, dado que él y Maria lo adoptaron después de que su hijo, Arno, tuvo que ser escondido debido a un trastorno. Referencias Enlaces externos * * en:Howard Stark Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Captain America: The First Avenger Categoría:Personajes de Iron Man 2 Categoría:Personajes de Ant-Man (película) Categoría:Personajes de Captain America: Civil War Categoría:Personajes de Avengers: Endgame Categoría:Personajes de Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Categoría:Personajes de Agent Carter (serie de televisión) Categoría:Personajes de Cómics Categoría:Personajes de Videojuegos Categoría:Personajes multilingües Categoría:Líderes de Industrias Stark Categoría:Líderes de la Reserva Científica Estratégica Categoría:Líderes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Científicos Categoría:Ejecutivos Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Fallecidos